


The Gamer : Multiverse Conquest

by Boku, Buku



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Anime, Another one bites the dust, Chakra, Chakra Points, Chakra Stuff, Cold MC, Conquerer, Conquest, Devil Fruit, Dexterity Stat, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire Magic, Heartless MC, Intelligence stat, Leaf Excercise, MC!OC, Magic, OC, OC character - Freeform, OC!MC, OP Main Character, OP Side Character, One Piece - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Player Two, Ruthless MC, Strength Stat, Strong MC, Strong Main Character, System, The Game, The Gamer, Wall Walking, Water Walking, boruto can suck a dick, can’t stop me now, conquer, fire mage, game, gamer - Freeform, hero - Freeform, hero villain, highschool dxd soon, higuraki comes back, likely no character development because i suck at that too, naruto - Freeform, op mc, op!mc, rip higuraki, uh idk, villain, world conquest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku/pseuds/Boku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buku/pseuds/Buku
Summary: Shiro couldn’t care less about how it happened, merely the benefits that would come. When you die, you don’t expect coming back as a kickass Shinobi in the warring states period with The Gamer.Now, how will he fair? Quite well if you ask him, all he needs is to prepare and kill the strong people before they get strong. It shouldn't take long after all his Game had not prepared for how he would abuse it. Truly, he didn't think it could be any easier to become overpowered.For now, though, he would just focus on his strength.
Relationships: None because i suck at them
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gamers Guide to Necromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030186) by [The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro). 



> More tags coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up in the world of Naruto and is immediately orphaned. He sees an opportunity at his circumstances after surviving and begins plans of world domination.

_**THIS SHIRO IS NOT THE SHIRO FROM THE INSPIRED STORY, BUT I MERELY LIKED THE NAME** _

Shiro, in all of his madness and glory, decided this was not a good start. Starting as a mere infant was enough to wound his pride, but an orphan at that? He doubted he could suffer another blow like this. The previous explosions and blasts calmed, the building he was in long forgotten by now as his two caretakers, one he assumed as his mother, lay dead with kunai in their hearts. The only person who could save him was the one who murdered them, standing in front of his crib with a blank expression, and a reversed grip holding a kunai.

"A child? This is troublesome," he murmured, loud enough for me to barely hear as he continued, "but I suppose it's welcome since our forces are weak. Hopefully, he will grow strong."

Just as briefly as I woke to this, I was knocked unconscious to my chagrin. I wandered about in the dark space I assumed was my consciousness, finding nothing of interest. I sighed, slightly dismayed. How long would it take for me to wake up, I wonder? Probably not long, Ninjas are fast after all. I spun quickly in the murky blackness of my mind, barely reacting, as a white orb smashed into me.

**[Location Found! {Conciousness 1/1}]**

**[Choose reward!**

**2500 EXP**

**25 Stat Points**

**50 Perk Points]**

Well, I suppose this counts as interesting. I hummed in thought, my hand on my chin, as I tried something dumb. "Stats," I shouted. Yeah, that was dumb. I was annoyed slightly as I spoke again. "Character Sheet!" Nada. I ground my teeth in slight frustration. I grunted in defeat after a few more attempts, all failing, as I paid attention to the screen in front of me. "EXP, right now, I don't know what that would mean. Stat Points would be just as useless for now, but perk points could be of some use." I reasoned, completely bullshitting myself. I couldn't use any of these until I figured out how to see my 'stats' or whatever-

**DING**

Well, that certainly helps me make my decision. I tapped stat points, a rush of brightness coming into me as I sorted my stats to become chakra oriented. My **[INT]** went from 5 to 15, and my **[WIS]** went from 5 to 20. If it's like I think, then the **[WIS]** let me use more of my chakra, while **[INT]** gave me more chakra.

**A correct observation, Shiro.**

"Who!?" I asked in confusion, still being in my mindscape no one should be able to communicate to me unless a Yamanaka was helping, which I doubt.

**I am not a Yamanaka, I am the Game. I chose you as my first host. When you awake I will give you your basic skills.**

I should have realized, as they had both come from text boxes, that It was the game communicating with me. A tug at my brain with a slight tingle of pain pulled me out of my consciousness, as I re-awoke in a damp cave. I wiggled my infantile head around, barely able to move from such low dexterity. A series of dings began to quiet down after a few seconds, and I moved my head to look at them.

**Skill Gained!**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**It allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind,**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Skill Gained!**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game.**

**Skill Gained!**

**[Create ID] (Active)**

**Grants user the ability to pause time in the real world to train in. Cannot be used in combat.**

**Skill Gained!**

**[Escape ID] (Active)**

**Grants user the ability to break out of an ID.**

**Now that you have your starter skills, pick a class!**

**[Warrior] [Alchemist] [Rogue] [Mage] [Archer] [Healer]**

I stared dumbly and thought that this would be easy enough. I pointedly looked at **[Mage]** , and surprisingly, it worked and had been selected. Another list of 'Specializations' popped up as I grimly thought about how each of these would be extremely overpowered late-game.

**Please select a specialisation.**

**[Elemental Mage] [Illusionist] [Enchanter] [Summoner] [Necromancer]**

The only one that would be useless was **[Elemental Mage]** because of Chakra affinities. [ **[Illusionist]** and **[Summoner]** were also crossed out by me because of Genjutsu and Summoning Jutsu respectively. So I picked the obvious choice of Necromancer. I heard a few dings but ignored them as I continued focusing on what was going on around me, trying to get a handle on what was happening. 'So, I've been kidnapped, it's likely the Warring States period, I'm in Naruto, and there is an option for me to skip infanthood- wait, an option for me to skip infanthood!?'

**I have to say, being a baby would suck right now. I recommend you skip infanthood so you can begin training.**

**Also, please pay attention to the pop-ups.**

I clicked the button as time went super-speed around me, my body morphing at moving at probably 1000mph. Another pop-up, but the nausea from the now gone super-sped movements was too much as I puked off to the side of what I now knew as the training grounds. I shook myself as I groaned. "Ugh... I went from 0 to 6 real fast," I said, "and that was the worst thing... ever." I sighed, brushing off my lips, and looked at the pop-ups.

**Class Gained**

**[Necromancer] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 INT and WIS every level.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Create Undead] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Undead Available**

**[Skeleton Horde] [Zombie Horde] [Wolf of Death] [Archers of Hades]**

**Skill Gained**

**[Create Ghost] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Ghosts Available**

**[Ghost] [Spirit] [Wraith] [Living Armour] [Spectral Knight]**

**Skill Gained**

**[Ray of Death] (Active)**

**20 MP to cast**

**Deals 50 points of Death Damage to target.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Drain Life] (Active)**

**5MP/S to cast**

**Drains 10 HP from target and gives it to second target.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Create Skill] (Active)**

**Creates a skill to the users' wishes as long as they have the prerequisites to make it.**

I just groaned. I was going to be one of those goody-two-shoes heroes who was always strong enough to beat the villain, wasn't I? Well, I decline that fate. I decide that I will massacre worlds for fun, terrorize the populace, and ruin dreams of protagonists. That sounds so much more fun, after all!

**Trait Gained**

**[Villain] (Passive)**

**You will be inherently more evil and have desires only satiated by villainy.**

**Perk Gained**

**[Destroyer of Worlds] (Active)**

**You have decided to tear worlds limb by limb and slaughter those living on it. Naturally, you can't do this without a boost.**

**100% Energy Cost after 3,000,000,000, unusable until then.**

**2500x All Stats**

**Two Hundred levels per world destroyed.**

"Well," I mused, "this will be fun." I immediately called out my stats again, seeing nothing change, I was disappointed but click on the **[Create ID]** skill. I was shocked at how useful this would be, seeing it only at level one, I decided to use it. However, the only option to choose was Zombie, so I was wondering If I could do this anyway. I reached my hand out and grabbed.

* * *

A shattering sound was heard, but I paid no attention to anything except the people who disappeared, and in their place, Zombies appearing. I looked at my pitiful Chakra amount. I would have to fix that before I did much. 150 would probably not be enough to try and control the Undead here. Before that, I needed to see if Inventory worked-

**DING**

Okay, it worked. It had a few items in there, but mainly Chakra Paper and Kunai. The rest of the items were clothing. I brought out the Chakra Paper and sent my Chakra into it. I waited for the results eagerly.

**-1 Chakra**

**Chakra Natures:**

**Earth, Lightning = Explosion Release**

**Fire + Lightning = Plasma Release**

What? I have two Kekkei Genkai? This is quite odd, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was the fact a horde of zombies was approaching. I remembered suddenly my Skill Creation skill and the Flame-Thrower Jutsu. I had an evil grin on my face.

**Skill Created!**

**[Katon: Flamethrower!] (Active)**

**(LV 1)**

**A continuous stream of flame comes out of the user's mouth from Fire Chakra.**

**Range: 15m**

**DMG: [(250+INT)/5)**

**Cost: 15Chakra/Second**

Well, that's overpowered. I can hold it easily for ten seconds! I gathered my breath and shouted the name of my Jutsu, excited at the prospect of finally becoming a true Ninja in this world. The Zombies with only 50hp fell quickly to my Jutsu. The fifteen meters provided by my Jutsu exterminated them all in only three seconds. I looked at my stat sheet, and to my dismay, my Chakra was not regenerating.

**That is because you do not own a skill for it. I will give you a quest to make your life much easier- oh. You already finished it.**

**Taking out 21 Zombies in the first hour, one over my quest. Oh well. Here are the Rewards.**

**[1x Chakra Recovery Skill Scroll] [1x Rare Ninja Sandals] [1x Otsutsuki Cloak (INVERSE)] [5 Levels]**

**[You have defeated 21 Enemies! You have leveled eight times.]**

**[You have leveled five times from a quest.]**

**[You have activated your stats by thinking of the word!]**

**[NAME: Shiro Kabuya]**

**[Specialization: Necromancer]**

**[Title: Child (No Bonuses)]**

**[Health: 120]**

**[Lv: 13 0.00%]**

**[Chakra: 1400] (Regenerated 120/s from [CHAKRA REGEN.]**

**[INT: 140(0)**

**WIS: 145(0)**

**DEX: 21**

**STR: 18**

**END: 20**

**CHA: 12**

**LUK: 40**

As I swiped away the notification displaying my stats, I facepalmed before quickly pulling it back up. I had 65 unspent points from my 13 level-ups, and I should definitely use them before continuing onward. My previous stats which looked like this, **[INT: 75(0)** **WIS: 80(0)** **DEX: 21** **STR: 18** **END: 20** **CHA: 12** **LUK: 40]** , now looked like this, **[INT: 90(0)** **WIS: 85(0)** **DEX: 31** **STR: 38** **END: 25** **CHA: 12** **LUK: 40]**. My health shot up from 120 to 170. and my Chakra had also gone up to a new level. **750 -- > 900**, but sadly my intuition was right. I could only use 850 because that was what my wisdom was. Lost in thought, a foe appeared and hit me, the Zombie only doing 30 damage, however, I still got launched backward a couple of feet.

A glint appeared in my eye as I used skill creation to create the Great Fireball Technique. I punched the zombie, doing only 52 damage to the buffed zombie. 250 health, huh? Whatever, I stunned it long enough for me to make my skill, the zombie resting on the cave floor about 40 feet ahead. Did it acclimate to my new strength? It seemed physical damage was Dexterity plus Strength. It got up, and just in time too, as my skill had created itself.

**Skill Created**

**[Katon: Great Fireball!] (Active)**

**(LV 1)**

**The user generates a large fireball and shoots it at the enemy. Burn + Explosion damage.**

**Range: 100m**

**DMG: [(500+INT)/1.5]**

**Cost: 150**

I quickly used the skill, shouting out the name of it comically, and my hands sped through the signs at a great speed. The fireball was a sickly orange, the flames licking my hands and throat but doing no damage to me, shot toward the zombie. It exploded for about 25 feet and then stopped. A large red number was listed above it. 

**393 DMG + 50 BURN + 25 EXPL**

Huh. So explosion damage was how far the explosion went? Neat. I waited for the fire to die down, lasting barely less than a minute. I laughed. Burn must be calculated by how long the fire lasts. The zombie disintegrated and immediately gave me 300 exp.

**[NAME: Shiro Kabuya]**

**[Specialization: Necromancer]**

**[Title: Child (No Bonuses)]**

**[Health: 170]**

**[Lv: 13 300/1600]**

**[Chakra: 1550] (Regenerated 125/s from [CHAKRA REGEN.]**

**[INT: 155(0)**

**WIS: 150(0)**

**DEX: 31**

**STR: 38**

**END: 25**

**CHA: 12**

**LUK: 40**

I swiped my status screen away again, focusing on my surroundings. Seeing no zombies, I decided to equip the gear from the quest I had completed prematurely. My white hair and tan skin contrasted against the Inversed colors of the Otsutsuki Robe, and my black ninja sandals made me look all the more evil. I smirked as I saw in the distance, nearly a hundred zombies 'speeding' toward my location. I sighed before creating another skill, forgetting to do it beforehand.

**Skill Created!**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Observe the information of a Target.**

**Range: Eyesight**

**Cost: none**

Well, I guess that's that. I observed a zombie from the oncoming horde.

**[Zombie]**

**[HP 500]**

**[DMG: 60]**

I gasped slightly. I facepalmed for forgetting my Create Undead skill, and quickly 18 groups of Skeleton Hordes, each with 10, spawned. 180 Skeletons at level 13, all Melee. I flung my arm towards the oncoming Zombies and shouted. "ATTACK!"

As soon as the command left my mouth, the Skeletons began demolishing the group of 90 or so zombies. A quest dinged, but I ignored it for now. My horde of skeletons dropped by 5 singular units, nothing much, but the Zombies had gone down by over a third. I was getting constant notifications of level-ups and my skill level increasing for Create Undead, but I still concentrated on the fight. It was a slaughter against the Zombies. I smirked as the last few zombies were encapsulated by groups of skeleton Melee warriors.

**You have leveled several times!**

**Quest Complete!**

**[Survive the Horde]**

**Rewards: 5 levels, Minor Speed Force Skill, 100 Perk Points, Random Skill with no cost**

**You have leveled several times!**

**Create Undead has reached level 10, evolving into Superior Undead Creation**

I sighed, becoming overpowered was simply too easy. Suddenly another notification appeared. I was confused until I read it, and I cackled madly at the sight. Oh man, it feels good to be strong.

**Your Random Skill was [Tengai Shinsei].**

**[Tengai Shinsei] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**This is a god-tier Jutsu, allowing the user to summon meteors from the heavens.**

**DMG: [(INT+STR)x250]+5000**

**Cost: 0**

**Cooldown: 1 Minute**

**The Odds of this happening was... astronomically low, and mathematically impossible. What the hell?**

Well, the system woke up I guess. If not for Gamers Mind, I would have already gone crazy with power. Seeing nothing else to do in the ID, I left. Immediately after, life returned to normal. Except one thing. I was much, much stronger. Before I could do much, a fellow member of the Sakeguya clan walked up to me, stopping me from hitting the training log.

"Clan Head wants to see you, Shiro," he spoke calmly, and without giving me much choice, shunshin'd with me in tow. He bowed at the Clan Head, a man with brown hair and black eyes wearing armour of this time period. The Clan Head, whose name was Higuraki, nodded at the man before turning his attention to me.

"I have a mission for you, Shiro."

**DING!**

**[Survive]**

**Survive the onslaught brought upon you by your clan heads mission.**

**Reward: 50 LV, 10000 RYO, 50000 Bounty, Summoning Scroll, A-Rank Title**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he receives his Quest, an understandable sense of dread fills him. There was no way this would be easy, right? The rewards and the title, even after getting his Tengai Shinsai skill, warned him of potential danger. However, if he refused, he would likely die where he stood even with his skill. So he would accept and win.

**DING!**

**[Survive]**

**Survive the onslaught brought upon you by your clan heads mission.**

**Reward: 50 LV, 10000 RYO, 50000 Bounty, Summoning Scroll, A-Rank Title**

"What is the mission, Clan Head Higuraki?" I spoke warily, my worry clearly seen by him and the few ninja permanently stationed in the 'office,' if you could even call it that, that stood on the far end of the cave. The man had intimidating eyes, and that was one of the main reasons he had so many followers. In all honesty, I myself, still felt oppressed when he looked at me. It didn't help that his entire status page was question marks except for his luck, which was at a hell of a small number of three.

"Well," he spoke slowly, a smirk covering his face, "all you have to do is take out the clan to our east, the one in the forest. They've recently teamed up with the Senju. The Uchiha have been a prick in our side for far too long. I will be sending you alongside half of our units." He was layering it on thick. I was one of the Ninjas with mid-strength, comparable to a Chūnin, which was 20-25~ in each stat. My Charisma stat was the only thing below that. I'm not sure about the upper limits of Chūnin.

So, having that in mind... "Why the fuck was I chosen?" I spoke dumbfoundedly. Me? Fighting Uchiha? Right now, it would only be possible due to my Tengai Shinsei skill. That would almost definitely kill everyone there. Higuraki looked at me in utter dismay and confusion.

"Do you mind repeating that, Shiro?" He grounded out, anger replacing his previous emotions at the thought of me disrespecting him. He sighed. "It matters naught, you are one of the weaker Shinobi we're sending to take on their forces. I thought I'd let you know to prepare. You leave at dawn with the rest of the forces." He spoke briefly, speaking fast as he waved me away. I sighed too, this would probably end horribly. We were attacking the foundations of Konohagakure. There was absolutely no way this would end well unless I used Tensai Shingai.

**You know, I could help. There has been a function you haven't found yet.**

**It's called Personas. It allows you to perfectly copy the visage of whatever you imagine, as long as it's humanoid.**

**Then, you will be able to summon them free of cost. However, it is limited to your skills and stats in realtime. It is permanent and does not transfer knowledge.**

**The limit is 100. I would recommend using this function for the quest if you don't want to arouse suspicion and gain maximum exp.**

This... This is way too overpowered, right? I mean, for conquering worlds it is a necessity to be able to do this. I sighed. Whatever. I walked away after bowing to Higaraki and summoned an empty ID, or Instant Dungeon, to create my army. "Right now, the largest army is probably around three thousand active Shinobi, as no Villages have formed yet. Even when they do, that army will be considerably large even up to the peak of some villages." I muttered, thinking.

I began designing my Personas, one by one. Each of them looked vaguely similar to me, white hair, black eyes. The only difference was clothing, height, and faces. After hours of customization, I finished the 100th persona. Each of them had Tengai Shinsei, my Chakra reserves, health... and the ability to respawn. This army of mine would conquer worlds eventually. However, it would take a very long time with only 100.

**That is where World Conquest bonuses come in. For each country conquered, or right now Clan, you gain 10 Persona slots.**

**For each World conquered, 100 slots. It truly is a strong ability, but I do not have the ability to limit it.**

**You are the first Gamer, and while you are alive, I cannot edit my scripts to fix the glitches and overpowered bugs.**

So... I would basically become the Gate of Babylon for overpowered minions. Got it. This isn't even including my Necromancy skill, which I've neglected since I summoned my Skeleton Army. I rubbed my temples slightly. My Personas, like the name implied, were their own people with their own personality. One difference, however, is that I could telepathically order them around and they had absolute loyalty to me.

I needed to train myself because when I did, my Personas got stronger too. I checked my Create ID skill page.

**[Create ID] (Active)**

**Grants user the ability to pause time in the real world to train in. Cannot be used in combat.**

**[Empty ID] [Zombie ID] [Shinobi ID] [Samurai ID]**

I grinned maliciously. The Game seemed to understand what I wanted, I moved my hand into the air and grabbed. Me and my army... taking over the world. This seemed pretty good to me, at least. Instantly the previous empty one shattered, a new one taking its place, and then the whistle of hundreds of Kunai replacing both sounds. My choice of Shinobi ID would give me an idea of how strong I was.

I waved my arms outward, grinning, "Go forth, minions!" Immediately nearly thirty meteors appeared, shattering the clouds. I sweatdropped, looking slightly concerned. "This... this won't hurt me, right..?" I said, my voice wavering. The meteors were inches from the ground when the sounds of notifications rang through my head,

**You have leveled multiple times!**

**Tengai Shinsei has leveled multiple times!**

**You have 350 unspent stat points!**

**You have 150 unspent Perk Points!**

**You have gained x2,198 Tantō**

**You have killed the Boss Shinobi!**

**You have leveled multiple times!**

**You have 385 unspent stat points!**

**You are level 90!**

Hot damn! I knew I would level up a lot from this, but 77 levels!? Nearly 400 stat points!? What on earth was I going to do!? I smirked. "What I was going to do... was take over this damnable earth!" I laughed out maniacally, the ID breaking just after I finished my outburst and my Personas unsummoned, waiting for me to put them in the real world so they would actually be able to spawn.

I sighed in bliss. It was good to be the bad guy, even If I hadn't started yet. I pulled up my status screen and assorted my points.

**[NAME: Shiro Kabuya]**

**[Specialization: Necromancer]**

**[Title: Child (No Bonuses)] +1**

**[Health: 1000]**

**[Lv: 90 300/1600]**

**[Chakra: 10000] (Regenerated 833/s from [CHAKRA REGEN.]**

**[INT: EX**

**WIS: EX**

**DEX: 80**

**STR: 60**

**END: 100**

**CHA: 20**

**LUK: 151**

My Chakra regen skill multiplies my WIS by 1.2x for Chakra Regeneration, I noticed. "Now then, the only thing left to do is find a place for my Army... +1 title? Oh. Chūnin rank, +10 to all stats. Equipped." I muter, getting a few looks from the Jōnin level ninja nearby. I sat down in the spot I had been standing in for a while, outside of the Clan Heads office, I had an idea. I smirked, it was better than nothing.

I got up after sitting for a few minutes and knocked on the hardwood door. Wait, Game, can I drag someone into an ID? This would have been good to know before-

**Yes.**

-okay, I guess I can. A muffled response of 'Come in,' resounded. I opened the door and bowed to Higuraki. "Clan Head, It is dawn, will we be-" my plan of dragging him into my Empty ID and showing him my Personas stopped when I opened the door, his eyes met mine. I just couldn't. Before I could even finish, he responded.

"Yes, we will leave now. I hope you're prepared." He spoke silently, and walked behind me and moved outside to the main hall. He shouted, "Change of plans!" Everyone turned their attention to him, and he continued, "All of our forces, including me, will be attacking the Uchiha-Senju compound. We leave now. Let's go!"

Seeing nearly a thousand Ninja is impressive, but Naruto running alongside them is far more so. We ran for nearly half an hour before we met a patrol from the Uchiha-Senju clan. Their numbers of nearly 20 dwindled very quickly against our thousand.

During the run, I spawned more and more of my Personas, and by the time we reached their actual compound, now with all of their Shinobi ready for battle, all hundred of my Personas had been summoned. They would never be able to be unsummoned or resummoned until they died. Quickly, we began the assault. Our forces met theirs, and me, with my low-grade tantō, still slaughtered their Genin and Chunin ranks. Before long, I swapped my low-grade tantō that had been provided with a high-grade one that I had gotten from the dungeon. It still cut them down, and eventually, I got a skill.

**Skill Gained!**

**[Kenjutsu Mastery] (Active)**

**(LV 18 250/25000)**

**Your way of the blade far surpasses any other, but you still must discipline and hone your skill.**

**+18% DMG with bladed weapons**

**+17% chance of hitting**

**-17% chance of dodging**

I whistled, distracted, and got sliced in the arm. I yelped and stabbed through the chest plate of the Genin who got lucky enough to do so, and then went on a rampage that lasted precisely until I heard Higuraki shout out; "Retreat! Our forces are dwindling, but we have won this battle!"

I laughed hysterically, all 100 of my Personas still alive, and we retreated and killed the few that followed. Our side lost probably 300, while theirs lost over 500. I looked back, and feigned shock as I shouted, "Look! A meteor! They die here, our luck is insane!" After hearing this, those on our side did turn back and each began shouting in pure relief and shock. Our enemies to the East dead and the thing that killed them was a massive meteoroid!

I smirked as I saw one of my Personas lagging behind, it was likely him who had summoned the meteor. A loud ding entered my ears as once again many, many notifications came at once.

**You have leveled multiple times!**

**You have defeated Uchiha Clan! +10 Persona Slot, Sharingan (no disabilities)**

**You have defeated Senju! +10 Persona Slot, Enhanced Chakra Capacity**

**Uchiha and Senju bloodline limits have combined! + Rinnegan (togglable), + Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (customizable)**

**You have 55 unspent Stat Points**

**You have 185 unspent Perk Points** ****

Wasn't I completing this game too easy? Am I a speedrunner!? I sighed, not caring all that much. Sure I may have an EMS Sharingan that I can customize the look and ability of, sure I have a Rinnegan, sure I have tonnes of Chakra... I sighed again. This Jutsu made things way, way too easy. In all honesty, I didn't care if these people were real or fake, to me they were just EXP bottles. I turned around to my 'Clan,' my eyes cold. "The Kabuya Clan... is just stupid to realize." My hands began forming a series of hand signs.

It didn't matter if they died. I was the bad guy, the Conqueror of worlds. I would take out whoever I needed to for me to be satiated. "Tengai... Shinsei." My glowing eyes blasting out ethereal purple looked down on them. The world was collapsing today, whether it wanted to or not... I would finally get my first world under my thumb.

As me and my army of 100 Personas ran from the destruction that other clans would no doubt take advantage of, I thought about the best way for me to utilize my extra 30 Persona slots. Should I form the Uchiha clan again, but with only myself? I do have quite a few female personas, and I could make more if need be.

I halted my army nearly a hundred miles away, large boulders seeming to come out in the distance. I smiled crazily at the destruction I left behind, before turning back to my Persona customization screen. Another thirty were popped out, 10 from each clan I had killed, Senju, Uchiha, and Kabuya. I had an idea, but I did not know if it would work.

"Personas! Customize your own Sharingan." I commanded as my voice carried the authority of my command to the small army in front of me. Notification after notification, I smirked. My idea worked after all. Well, this will be fun.

**Due to taking out all Clans in a region, you have unlocked Region Control.**

**To access Region Control, please enter Clan Name.**

I nearly giggled in glee at what I accomplished in only a few hours. I had control nearly a fourth of the fire country. My Gamers' Mind numbing my emotions again. I typed Uchiha.

**One unit from every Clan except yours has been controlled to tell Clan Heads about your existence.**

**The Uchiha Clan now has (131) Members with Admin Authority.**

**Would you like to incorporate all Civilians in your region into your Clan?**

I smiled, and said softly; "Sometimes, being the bad guy is both too easy and too fun. It's just too good to be overpowered and bad." I tapped the small yes button underneath it. Immediately, another pop-up came. So I now have 4,897 civilians in the Uchiha clan, huh? I began sorting through some settings, finding what I want.

**Do you really wish to mobilize all people capable of being a Shinobi to your location?**

I didn't even need to look before I tapped yes.

**Sending instructions.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally starts getting into plans of world domination. It should only take a while, right? Right? Wait- No one told him there was paperwork! Nooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for tomorrow since I can't write one tomorrow. You may get two that day though, I'm not sure.

Over three days, over three hundred Shinobi and four hundred civilians came. A few more trickled in, but the total of people I would be adding to the Shinobi corps... was 782. Now, I already have a considerably strong force, but if I want to keep the land I conquered, I would need more than just over 900 Shinobi to protect it. As he stood above the thousand-strong group in front of him, he noticed they all... looked like Uchiha. Why was that? Did that mean all of these people could unlock the Sharingan!?

**Because you named your Clan 'Uchiha,' and the previous Uchiha clan fell to you, everyone in your Region**

**is now part of the Uchiha clan. Everyone will be able to awaken their Sharingan.**

Well, that... certainly helps my plans. I pondered for a second, my hand on my chin. I nodded to my 130 Personas, but everyone else knew them as Anbu. "Anbu, please put them under Sharingan 'training.'" I spoke loud enough for people to be confused, before falling to their knees as their eyes turned red. I sighed, a bit creeped out at a thousand people on their knees in front of me, with their eyes bleeding. Eventually, everyone had their Sharingan, and I told the Anbu to cancel it.

"Now, you may be wondering; Why the hell did you put us through that," I started, pausing at their looks of confusion, "and I did it so you would awaken the Sharingan, our Clans prized possession." None of them understood the bombshell that I just dropped on them, except for a few Shinobi who had heard of the Sharingan before.

"Now that you have awoken it, you will all be trained as Shinobi. If you excel far enough, you will be added to my Anbu corps." I spoke calmly, but inside I was happy that they had gotten Sharingans. I smirked. "Anbu, commence their training. Previous Shinobi, I implore you to help the Civilians with no one training them."

System, I want to ask you a question.

**Yes?**

Can I summon all civilians that weren't summoned before?

**Yes. Would you like me to call them here now?**

Yes. I'm going to build Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "First, I need Shinobi. Check. Next, I need land. Check. Now, all I need is... a village and a Jinchūriki." I said, slightly annoyed. I was going to conquer this planet, but first, I needed a base of operations. This would do it. Wait, could I even ever return here? And what about my Shinobi, when I leave to conquer other worlds as you've insinuated I could, can I bring them with me?

**Your Shinobi will follow you to the next world, as will all of your armies that you amass. However,**

**they will notice the difference in worlds and question it.**

Ah. Well then, I would need a good excuse. However, for now, I need to work on my Kekkei Genkai. I created the Zombie ID with just me in it. "Skill Create: Explosion Taijutsu Style." I waited a few moments, knowing my previously forgotten skill takes a little while before working.

**Skill Created!**

**[Explosion Taijutsu Style] (Active) (S-Rank)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to use explosions with severe consequences against their enemies while remaining unharmed.**

**Cost:5Chakra/Explosion**

**DMG: [(INT+WIS)x2]**

"This works in my favor," I mused, "now I have all my bases covered. Swords, Fists, and Jutsu." My eyes crinkled in happiness before it was dispelled by Gamers' Mind. I thought for a while, before deciding on a move I would make for Plasma. "Skill Create Plasma Style: Ouroboros Cannon." I said with slight impatience in my voice, because if this would be anything like I thought it would, It would be extremely overpowered.

**Skill Created!**

**[Plasma Style: Ouroboros Cannon] (Active) (SSS-Rank)**

**(LV 1)**

**It blasts infinitely with pure destruction. Not really, but it sounds cool.**

**Cost: 250000Chakra/Blast**

**DMG: [(INT+WIS+STR)x1500]**

**Skill Locked!**

**I have locked your skill due to it being too strong for your current universe. Sorry, Player One.**

"Did you say Player One? Does that mean there is a Player Two?" I nearly screamed. If there was a Player Two- I stopped myself. "Wait, System. I just checked and I have 185 Perk Points. What are Perk Points?" I spoke calmly, this taking priority over some noob if there was one.

**There is currently a Player Two, but his System is very nerfed compared to yours.**

**I learned my lesson. Perk Points give you what** **they imply, Perks from the**

**Perk Store. I will show you the list of Perks.**

**Ascendance Knowledge**

**[Knowledge on how to Ascend to divinity.]**

**[COST: 25 Perk Points]**

**Fire Bending**

**[Grants the ability to bend fire to your will with no cost.]**

**[COST: 25 Perk Points]**

**Raised Persona Limit**

**[Grants the ability for +10 Personas. Repeatable purchase.]**

**[COST: 25 Perk Points, double for every purchase.]**

**Random Devil Fruit**

**[Gives the user... a random devil fruit. What did you expect?]**

**[COST: 50 Perk Points]**

**Change Race**

**[Lets the user pick his race, as Human was selected default for Universe.]**

**[COST: 100 Perk Points]**

**Absolute Transformation Technique**

**[Allows the user to perfectly transform into another humanoid being.]**

**[COST: 50 Perk Points]**

My jaw dropped slightly. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this existed before!?" I screeched, completely ignoring the suppressive effect of Gamers Mind, having this would make me fear Higuraki no more! I could have done this so much sooner!

I didn't even look at the cost as I bought change race, Humans were boring. My eye twitched at the amount of races for me to choose from.

**[Race List]**

**Human (X)**

**Elf**

**Dwarf**

**Dragon**

**Treant**

**...**

I just sighed, nothing looked as enticing as Dragon. I picked it as my body morphed painfully into a behemoth of a dragon, nearly 40 feet in length and over 25 feet tall. I bashed the tree next to me with my tail, and a giant swathe of destruction came in its wake. I needed to check something. 'Stats!'

**[NAME: Shiro Kabuya]**

**[Specialization: Necromancer]**

**[Title: Clan Head (+50 all stats)] +1**

**[Race: Dragon (STRx10 ENDx10 DEXx10)]**

**[Health: 10500]**

**[Lv: 101 300/1600]**

**[Chakra: 100000](10x from Senju) (Regenerated 833/s from [CHAKRA REGEN.]**

**[INT: EX**

**WIS: EX**

**DEX: 850**

**STR: 650**

**END: EX** _(EX is 1000, which is the absolute maximum normal beings can reach._

 **CHR: 70** _(previously cha, changed to chr for charisma)_

**LUK: 201**

Holy shit... I'm op as hell, but very, very obviously a dragon. I look back over the perk list and two things catch my eye; Ascendance Knowledge and Absolute Transformation Technique. I hesitate on spending the last of my perk points, but sigh in resignation as I do. I look over the other dings I heard.

**Racial Skill Gained!**

**[Dragonsbreath] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to breath massive swathes of fire or another element under their control.**

**DMG: [(STR+INT)/2]**

**Cost: 100 Chakra/Second**

**Ascendance Skill Gained!**

**[Minor God Ascendance] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to ascend to the ranks of Minor God.**

**Cost: 500,000 religious followers(don't die).**

**Skill Gained!**

**[Absolute Transformation Technique] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**Allows the user to perfectly hide their true form from anyone but themself.**

**Cost: Half of Regen. Rate/Second**

**True Name!**

**Your True Name is Quod illa Carmina. Those with your true name can control you.**

"Well," I spoke, "shit. My true name will probably get out of my control somehow. That is not good." I mutter aloud. I just sigh at Minor God Ascendances' cost. To remove my current stat cap of 1000, I would need 500,000 people under my control. "Fuck!" I cursed, angrily. Gamers' Mind once again ruthlessly suppressed it. I breathed in, and then out. I exited my ID, and instantly all of my Personas experienced a massive boost in stats, but nothing else changed. I looked approvingly as a Location Marker began to form in the center of our camp.

I walked up to it and grabbed, instantly a pop-up covered my P.O.V. making my smirk at how broken this game was.

**Konohagakure Location! [1/?]**

**+100 stat points**

**+250 Perk Points**

**+100 Persona Slots**

Remembering back to the perk list I smiled again, before realizing. The Raised Persona Limit perk would double its cost. 25 -- 50 -- 100 -- 200. meaning the 100 Persona slots would be the most useful thing I could get right now. I tapped it and turned away while Personas began appearing left and right. This time, however, they had black hair and black eyes. I scrunched my face up in confusion before realizing my previous Personas were also affected. So I just shook my head and continued. Another hour or so passed before I had another 100 Personas. "Protect the borders between other Clans in the Fire Nation. Eliminate them if they attack." Instantly they vanished to anyone who saw it, except for me. I just smirked.

* * *

I yawned, waking up. This was my first actual day as the Kage, or soon to be Kage, of Konohagakure. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the notifications in front of me. "Huh," I slurred, "looks like the Kurama clan tried to attack me, and the Personas I made yesterday killed them." I yawned again, before spawning another 10 Personas. "Join your brethren in protecting our lands," I spoke clearly this time.

They nodded and vanished. "That brings me to my current total of... over a thousand Shinobi, half of which are training." I nodded, satisfied. I walked out of my tent onto the hard grass and stopped. I looked over towards a few settlements which consisted of tents, confused at the sudden influx before I remembered. "Right! All of my Civilians are here." I deduced, before walking toward them to give them their orders.

I shouted, addressing the Civilians. "Civilians of the Uchiha clan! You have been gathered here to form a great Village! Come in front of me, and I will tell you where to start!" A large portion of Civilians had already gathered, and nearly three thousand more joined them. "I want at least 500 of you building a wall 6200 meters in diameter! Don't worry if you don't think you'd be able to do it, I had an Anbu mark out the area which you'll construct it!" 

One of them walked up to me and asked me a question; "What will we make it out of? We don't see any pile of wood or stone..."

Ah. I... I didn't think about that,

**Hidden Quest Complete!**

**Start the foundation of your own village!**

**Rewards: 250 Perk Points, 1x random bloodline(giftable), 50 levels**

Oh! This could help! I immediately used the random bloodline hoping for the Mokuton or something similar-

**Bloodline Received!**

**[Boil Release] (Passive)**

**It allows the user to have mastery over Fire and Water Jutsu and lets them have full control over this release. -50% cost to skills from this bloodline**

I just grinned as I used Skill Creation.

**Bloodline Skill Created!**

**[Mokuton] (Passive)**

**It allows users to generate wood at their will, given by master over Water and Earth. -50% cost to skills from this bloodline.**

**Skill Created!**

**[Wood Perimeter] (Active)**

**It allows the user to create a wall around a certain perimeter with wood.**

**Cost: (Size/2)/2**

1625 chakra to make the perimeter? Well, I would be scared of that if it weren't for my stats. I rose my arms up while muttering the Jutsu name, the wall slowly rising up and up while my chakra steadily drained. By the end of it, with only 400 chakra left but quickly filling, The walls stood 25 meters high. There was an opening on the South and north side, and since we weren't right on the Kage mountain, we had all four sides protected.

I waved away his concerns, and spoke again; "I will provide the wood," and as if I proved it, a massive pile of wood appeared next to the wall, "and you will build the houses and buildings. Get to it!"

**You have triggered a Quest!**

**Rebuild the future glory of Konohagakure!**

**Requirements: Finish construction, Get 3,500 active shinobi, Control the Land of Fire**

"Oh! This is my first actual quest!" I laughed, thinking it was kind of weird to have progressed this far in a week with nothing in my quest log. I shrugged it off, and just decided I should do the one I can as fast as possible. Controlling the land of fire, huh? I wonder how long it will take until someone decides to form a coalition.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork, the bane of all ruling existences, was solved by one man. Fix your paperwork problem by calling Shadow-Clone-999! We guarantee your problem will be solved in the first week!

It only took a few weeks before I realized how idealistic my dreams of ruling the land of fire without paperwork were. So, naturally, I came up with a solution. It bugged me throughout watching Naruto. Shadow Clones. Why had the so-called genius-level intellects never thought of it? Who knows. Either way, I got a new skill out of it

**[Shadow Clone] (Active) (A-Rank)**

**It allows the user to create a 'perfect' copy of themselves.**

**COST: Half of Chakra, at least 500**

In all honesty, I thought it would have been more costly. However, this only made me more flabbergasted. Due to my Senju blood, I had 100k Chakra. I could pump out... a lot. It didn't matter too much, though. While one did paperwork, I, the original, would be out purging the Clans in the land of fire. It had been three days since the Civilians had begun construction, and already they had enough housing for every man, woman, and child. The Kage tower they built was also impressive, as was the Academy. However, right now, all that mattered were the popups in front of him.

**The Hyuga Clan was defeated!**

**[Byakugan!]**

**The Aburame Clan was defeated!**

**[Bug Control!]**

**The Hatake Clan was defeated!**

**[Chidori!]**

**Fourteen Personas have died.**

**The Akimichi Clan was defeated!**

**[Body Manipulation Jutsu!]**

**You have gained control over Region: Eastern Land of** **Fire**

Seriously, being strong was just too easy. However, the Personas that died bring no consequences. I merely spawned those 14 back, as well as forty more to go join the front against the Clans in the land of fire. I just waved away the rewards, except for those not shown in the first panel. +300 Stat Points and +100 Perk Points for defeating three major clans, and +50 Stat Points and +25 Perk Points for defeating the Hatake Clan. I rubbed my nose slightly.

**[NAME: Shiro Kabuya]**

**[Specialization: Necromancer]**

**[Title: Clan Head (+50 all stats)] +1**

**[Race: Dragon (STRx10 ENDx10 DEXx10)]**

**[Health: 10500]**

**[Lv: 101 300/1600]**

**[Chakra: 100000](10x Chakra from Senju) (Regenerated 833/s from [CHAKRA REGEN.]**

**[INT: EX**

**WIS: EX**

**DEX: 850 -- EX**

**STR: 650 -- 800**

**END: EX**

**CHR: 70**

**LUK: 201**

_(if you're curious about the massive boost in INT and WIS, it's because I forgot about his Class Boost of +5INT and +5 WIS per level, lol_

I assorted my points, and looked at the Perk Menu. Nothing had changed from last time, but I decided to spent more. I bought Raised Persona Limit three times, costing 75 SP, and the next 100, and then Random Devil Fruit. I spent only a few minutes customizing another 30 Personas before sending them out too, faster this time since I maximized my Dexterity, but went all the same. I looked at the odd Devil Fruit in front of me, before scowling as I threw it out of my tent.

**[Unnamed Devil Fruit]**

**It allows the user to turn into an eastern dragon.**

**COST: Sea Water harms user.**

Why would I need something I already have, but with an extra disability? It doesn't matter. I stood up from my sitting position, looking at the nearly finished Kage tower, and then sighed a bit. "I guess I'll just go fight." I mutter, discontent.

* * *

I breathed heavily as I finally made it to a cluster of my Anbu, or Personas. Nearly an hour of running at full speed, even with endurance, put me slightly out of shape. I noticed that all of them were laughing around. I spoke a bit, curiously. "Can you turn into Dragons?" I asked. They looked at me, then transformed with slightly constipated expressions. I nodded my head, content.

"All of you, separate. Cause as much damage and chaos as you can to the Clans, and notify the other Anbu that they have permission to use Tensai Shinsei." I spoke authoritatively, and their dragon heads bobbed before flying away at great speeds. Nearly instantly, a notification popped up.

**Hoki Clan has been defeated!**

**No special bonuses.**

It only took less than a minute for a notification to pop up, haha! World Conquest will be achieved soon enough. All I need is more, and more Shinobi at my side. I run through the usual routine, only taking minutes, before 10 more Personas spawn. This should be nerfed, too bad The Game can't do much about it right now. I ignored the +50 Stat Points and +25 Perk Points for now, and turning my attention to the small army in front of me. I had forgotten to stop running... somehow.

Something felt off right away. The red hair, blue eyes and scrolls everywhere might have given it away. I cursed slightly; this was bad. I couldn't fight the entirety of the Uzumaki by myself, and why the hell where they here anyway!? Their Clan Head walked forward, and narrowed his eyes at me before reaching into his pocket and placing a seal on the ground. I didn't understand what the fool was doing, but it didn't matter-

That bastard just sealed both of us in a ring, didn't he? Mother fu**er! "What do the Uzumaki want with Konoha?" I hissed, wary of his strength. Of course, I could beat him in a heart beat. It was solely due to his sealing expertise.

"We wish to offer an alliance with the 'Kage' of your Village," he mused. I felt genuinely offended at that; He thought I wasn't a Kage? I would teach this bastard something special, alright. I got into my Explosion Taijutsu stance, as his eyes widened. "Now, now! Surely a Kage such as yourself wouldn't kill a potential ally, right?" he rushed, quickly realizing his mistake.

"Konoha doesn't need allies. It takes over the world by force. You stand no chance, old man." I dashed, and before he realized, I stood behind him with a regular Tanto covered in blood. The old man only had time to turn toward me before he collapsed.

**Uzumaki Clan has been defeated!**

**10x Chakra Capacity, MAX LV Sealing, Chakra Chains**

I was getting abilities left and right, whether I wanted them or not, and honestly? I didn't need them. I spawned another 10 Personas, this time looking like Uzumaki Clan members, and one like the old man. I sent all but the one looking like the old man away, and broke the Barrier Seal. I smirked as I saw another 381 Shinobi join my ranks. Quickly, I went from just over a thousand Shinobi to 2185 Shinobi. 330 of which where my 'Anbu,' however. I was nearly at the required amount for the Quest. Very soon, I would complete it too.

**Lee Clan has been defeated!**

**+100 STR, +100 Stat Points**

I quickly got another 100 in my Strength stat with the 100 Stat Point boost originally, then maxed it with the rest of the points. I spawned another 10 Persona, this time randomizing them, and sent them off too. 340 Anbu now. I just laughed thinking how quickly this world would fall, probably within the year. The small army of 300 Uzumaki in front of me bowed, before I told them what to do. "Head to our main village and train. You will be deployed if we need you." If anyone normal saw them, they would have had no idea where they went. I, however, saw them run in slow motion behind me with the 'old man' leading the charge. I just sighed, and then smirked. "Oh how easy world domination is."

* * *

Higuraki knew he was dead, he had to be. There was no way he could have survived a massive meteor crashing onto him from that damnable traitor Shiro. He raised that brat from birth, training him more than his other Shinobi. There was something unique about him. He had three elements and two Kekkei Genkai which set him apart from his other forces. So, naturally, when he had a chance, he sent him to battle with the others.

The first red flag was the people appearing on their way there. The second was one of the new ones doing handseals before a massive meteor came down from the sky. The third, and final one, was when he said _"The Kabuya Clan... is just too stupid to realize."_ Higuraki would not forget that sentence.

Which is why, when he was thrust into the body of an eight year old, he smirked. One way or another, Shiro would pay for killing his clan. However, for now, he needed to find food. So how lucky was it that some idiot threw a large fruit at him? He would say very lucky.

(1st POV to Higuraki)

I bit into the fruit, cringing at the taste before continuing. Taste was nothing before hunger. I would defeat the beast known as Shiro... and have my revenge. However, looking at my surroundings, the last bits of the fruits falling out of my mouth, a small dinging sound was heard. At first, he just assumed it was some Shinobi training since he seemed to be in a very large village, but as he turned, he saw a floating white square.

**Welcome to The Game, Player Two!**

**Please select a class.**

**[Hero] [Villain]**

Shiro, to me, was the Villain of the story after all... so I would just have to be the Hero. I selected the Hero class, not even questioning the floating box as it seemed to be what brought me back, and began scanning the 'specializations.' Most seemed unfamiliar, however, but they sounded strong. I glanced over one more time.

**Pick your specialization!**

**[Ronin] [Fallen] [Ninjutsu Specialist] [Genjutsu Specialist] [Taijutsu Specialist] [Peerage Unlimited]**

I knew four of the specializations. Fallen and Peerage Unlimited, however, were completely foreign to me. I asked the being which called itself The Game, in my mind, what each class meant. Quickly, each one was listed.

**[Ronin]**

**+10 STR each level**

**+10 END each level**

**+10 DEX each level**

**x2 EXP**

**[Fallen]**

**x15 All Stats (PERMANENT)**

**+5 All Stats Each** **level**

**1.5x EXP**

**Grow a pair of wings.**

**[Ninjutsu Specialist]**

**+15 INT each level**

**+15 WIS each level**

**10x Chakra Capacity (PERMANENT)**

**10x Chakra Regen (PERMANENT)**

**2x EXP**

**1 Random Jutsu every 5 Levels**

**[Genjutsu Specialist]**

**+10 INT**

**+30 WIS**

**2x EXP**

**1 Random Genjutsu every 3 Levels**

**[Taijutsu Specialist]**

**+20 STR each level**

**+20 END each level**

**+10 DEX each level** ****

**1.5x EXP**

**SS-Rank Taijutsu Scroll (MAX LEVEL)**

**[Peerage Unlimited]**

**+50 Minion Slots**

**x30 Stat Boost Gain (PERMANENT)**

**+1 All Stats each level**

**1.8x EXP**

**1x Random Scroll every 10 Levels**

**[(LOCKED)]**

I mused over my options before picking Ninjutsu Specialist, easily the best specialization since Peerage Unlimited was locked, whatever that was. Instantly I covered my ears due to a cacophony of sounds, each like a cowbell being rang. It a small while before the slightly muted noises stopped, and I looked at the wall of abilities in front of me, smirking as I thought of the beat down I would give that traitorous scum known as Shiro.

**You have consumed a Devil Fruit!**

**[Drago-Drago no Mi] (Active)**

**The user can transform into an Eastern-Styled dragon.**

**COST: None**

**Debuff: Weak To Seawater**

**[Chakra Regeneration] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to regenerate Chakra.**

**REGEN: WISx1.2**

**You have reached 25 INT!**

**[Small Chakra Pool]**

**You gain +1 INT every level.**

**You have reached 25 WIS!**

**[Mediocre Chakra Control]**

**You gain +1 WIS every level.**

**You have gotten Fire Style: Flamethrower as a random Jutsu.**

**[Fire Style: Flamethrower] (Active)**

**(LV 1)**

**A continuous stream of flame comes out of the user's mouth from Fire Chakra.**

**Range: 15m + 5(Nin. Spec.)**

**DMG: [(250+INT)/5)x2(Nin. Spec.)**

**Cost: (15Chakra-10Chakra)/Second**

**You are level 5!**

Game, how do I see my... stats, was it? A ringing went off, and a box in front of me showed my status screen. It seemed I was around Chunin level if my title was any give away. Sadly, Ninjutsu did not give more stat gain other than INT and WIS. I frowned in thought, before another two dings sounded.

**[Higuraki Kabuya]**

**[LV 5]**

**[Title: Weak Chunin]**

**[Specialization: Ninjutsu Specialist]**

**[HP: 50]**

**[Chakra: 750] REGEN:90/Second**

**[INT: 75**

**WIS: 75**

**DEX: 5**

**STR: 5**

**END: 5**

**CHA: 21**

**LUK: 100]**

**[Create ID]**

**Create an Instant Dungeon for training. It does not freeze time around you.**

**[Empty ID] [Zombie ID] [Shinobi ID]**

**[Escape ID]**

**Escape an Instant Dungeon.**

Seeing my 25 stat points for being lv 5, I put 15 in DEX, 5 in STR and 5 in END. Having 100 HP and doing 25 Melee DMG felt good, not counting my ridiculous Jutsu that was basically cheap enough to use infinitely. I laugh aloud slightly, before moving away from the higher populated areas to avoid suspicion as I cast Create ID: Zombie. Instantly, the people morphed into hideous beings, their teeth rotten and skin molded into something from a Genjutsu. I shivered.

I checked my Inventory, something I saw earlier but didn't use. I frowned; It was empty. I fell back a couple feet and began to weave hand signs for my Flamethrower Jutsu. I felt the flames build up in my chest as I breathed outward, the flames ceasing my breath as they shot forward, eliminating the zombies. Hundreds walked into this fiery death until it was forcefully broken due to the amount killed, and my Jutsu stopped.

I glanced at the notification in front of me. So just from that, I got to level 26? And my Flamethrower Jutsu got Max Level? Hm... Interesting, but for now, I would grind until I'm certain I could kill Shiro by moving my hand.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woe is the Villain, for thou art good! Purging the devilish realm is his duty, right?
> 
> ..Maybe not, after all.

It didn't take long for me to notice the random drop of my active Shinobi every dew days. For now, without being able to investigate it, I just have to mark it off as a coincidence. I stood up from my desk, nearly the same as the one seen in the original Konoha, with a few stacks of paperwork neatly off to the side. It was all complaints or job requests, and as annoying as that is, I can't put it off.

So I dispelled, sending all of that information to the Original with an evil smirk. The puff of smoke dispersed soon enough, revealing a depressed Shiro sitting there. Just by judging its Chakra levels, it was a Shadow Clone.

"Woe is me, for my enemy is paperwork..." a small mutter emerged from the depressed clone.

* * *

I was having a great day, well, almost great. There were only two Clans left alive in the land of fire excluding me. Normally, this would be a good thing, as my Anbu was at an all-time high of four hundred. The only not-so-great thing was the fact the land of lightning had recently unified and allied with a smaller clan. The Clan didn't resemble anything I remembered from canon, and their name was utterly alien to me. What the hell was the Hon'yaku Clan? I shook my head in confusion; They would die soon enough, and the land of lightning allying them would just expedite my world conquest plans. I looked through some of my Menus before pausing, seeing what I wanted.

**Send [Clan Extermination Squad] to attack [Hon'yaku] Clan?**

**x25 Anbu(PERSONAS)**

**x15 Jonin**

**x30 Chunin**

**x25 Genin**

I clicked the yes button. The window disappeared like it usually did, but this time I caught it getting sucked into the center, similar to Kamui. This little menu was a discovery to me, as I had found it yesterday while I was muttering some things in my head. I dismissed the page as I thought Squad. I got up from the tree I had been resting on, a dead shinobi to the left. "Stupid," I laughed quietly, "he tried to attack me."

I dashed to the north-east, directly to the recently unified land of lightning, or as they now called themselves, Kumogakure. I just smiled, seeing things develop so quickly. I encountered little resistance passing through the majority of the land of lightning, and when I did, I dealt with them through speed. You see, the recipe for speed was STR+DEX. Depending on what system you used, the answer varied. All that mattered, however, was that I was going fast enough to beat Ninja with pure speed. I didn't kill a single Kumo shinobi, as when I did a hostile takeover I wanted maximum benefits.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt an unnaturally strong Chakra signature ahead of me, a quiet dinging notifying me of a new skill which I presume would end up being something like Chakra Sensing. My eye twitched as I saw the First Raikage, A, and his bodyguard, also A. I frowned slightly as I used **[Observe]** on them before sighing in frustration. I probably couldn't win by myself when my two enemies could use a Lightning Jutsu to boost their speed EX.

**A**

**[First Raikage]**

**[Health: 80,000]**

**[LV: 100]**

**[Chakra: 80,000] REGEN: ???**

**[INT: 800**

**WIS: 792**

**DEX: 925**

**STR: 528**

**END: 800**

**CHR: 91**

**LUK: 210]**

**[Known Jutsu:]**

**[Lightning Cloak]**

**[Boosts DEX, STR by 3x]**

**A**

**[Body Guard of the Raikage]**

**[Health: 78,000]**

**[LV: 94]**

**[Chakra: 68,500] REGEN: ???**

**[INT: 685**

**WIS: 812**

**STR: 520**

**END: 780**

**CHR: 52**

**LUK: 21]**

**[Known Jutsu:]**

**[Lightning Cloak]**

**[Boosts DEX, STR by 3x]**

This fight, even for me, would be difficult to win. What they didn't know was the fact I still had 10 Persona slots unlocked, solely for a reason like this. I just grinned at their reactions of shock as people completely matching me in strength appeared. Naturally, I was not going to fight fair. We were ninjas first of all, and ninjas don't play fair. Then there was the fact I was the villain; The conqueror of this world. I just taunted them seeing them regain composure. "You call yourselves ninja, but can't expect the unexpected? I have no time for words," I mocked, "and neither do... you!" Eleven massive flaming boulders smashed the clouds apart. Even with their Lightning Cloaks, they wouldn't escape.

Me, however? I had a rather simple plan. I raised my fist and grabbed, as the world around me shattered. The meteors and the people disappearing, as I slowly walked away. The mountainous terrain forced me to jump at some points, but that mattered little. Soon, I was out of the range, as I spoke in a deranged voice; "Escape ID." Immediately the meteors and people reformed far into the horizon, and I just grinned as my Personas appeared next to me, likely doing the same thing I had done. The land of lightning would soon belong to me, as I had defeated its leaders.

**You have defeated 2/3 land of lightning Leaders.**

**You have been rewarded 250 Stat Pointsx2**

**You have been awarded Lightning Cloak Jutsu.**

**You have been awarded SS-Rank Bounty.**

**+10 Persona Slotsx2**

I grunted a bit. Who the hell was the third Leader? It mattered little, I owned over two-thirds of the land of lightning. I added 200 points to STR, maxing it. I frowned in thought and looked through my skills. Charisma or Luck, which would I need more?

Chakra Chains? From the Uzumaki? I pulled up my stats; It said I had gotten a 10x boost as well from defeating them, but the only chakra boost I had gotten so far was from the Senju. I tapped the Senju multiplier on my Chakra and was met with a notification. I grinned; So that was why? Uzumaki were descendants of the Senju, so it would naturally mean upgrading my Senju Bloodline. I agreed to the changes. Looking over them, I nodded in satisfaction as I pulled up my stats.

**You have combined Senju and Uzumaki bloodlines!**

**You have gained Pure Chakra bloodline!**

**25x Chakra Capacity**

**10x Chakra Regeneration**

**[NAME: Shiro Kabuya]**

**[Specialization: Necromancer]**

**[Title: Clan Head (+50 all stats)] +1**

**[Race: Dragon (STRx10 ENDx10 DEXx10)]**

**[Health: 10500]**

**[Lv: 102 9010/1600000]**

**[Chakra: 250000](25x Chakra from Pure Chakra bloodline) (Regenerated 8330/s from [CHAKRA REGEN.]**

**[INT: EX**

**WIS: EX**

**DEX: EX**

**STR: 800 -- EX**

**END: EX**

**CHR: 70**

**LUK: 201**

**300 Stat Points]**

I just sighed before dumping my points into luck. I would max each stat, and because each stat was important, I would pay careful attention to them. Any of them could save my life at any point, even charisma. I dumped my points in luck before stopping. What? Luck had a maximum of 500? Was it because it was a secondary stat, like Charisma? Did that mean both would have a 500 limit? I just sighed before putting the last point in Charisma, before nodding in satisfaction.

I looked through my skill list, before sighing. I would really need to level most of these up, I thought, before doing anything else. The most important ones would be offensive Jutsu and the Lightning Cloak skill. I tapped through a bit and Observed all of my skills, my frown deepening at how weak all of them were. They would barely do any damage as they were.

_**SKILL SPAM AHEAD! Refresher of all current skills, will not be counted toward 2k word goal per chapter** _

**[Katon: Flamethrower!] (Active)**

**(LV 8)**

**A continuous stream of flame comes out of the user's mouth from Fire Chakra.**

**Range: 15m**

**DMG: [(2000+INT)/5)**

**Cost: 7Chakra/Second**

**[Katon: Great Fireball!] (Active)**

**(LV 2)**

**The user generates a large fireball and shoots it at the enemy. Burn + Explosion damage.**

**Range: 200m**

**DMG: [(750+INT)/1.5]**

**Cost: 125**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Observe the information of a Target.**

**Range: Eyesight**

**Cost: none**

**[Explosion Taijutsu Style] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to use explosions with severe consequences against their enemies while remaining unharmed.**

**Cost:5Chakra/Explosion**

**DMG: [(INT+WIS)x2]**

**[Plasma Style: Ouroboros Cannon] (Active)**

**(LV 1)**

**It blasts infinitely with pure destruction. Not really, but it sounds cool.**

**Cost: 250000Chakra/Blast**

**DMG: [(INT+WIS+STR)x1500]**

**[LOCKED SKILL]**

**[Mokuton] (Passive)**

**It allows users to generate wood at their will, given by master over Water and Earth. -50% cost to skills from this bloodline.**

**[Wood Perimeter] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to create a wall around a certain perimeter with wood.**

**(Cost: (Size/2)/2**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**It allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind,**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game.**

**[Create ID] (Active)**

**Grants the user the ability to pause time in the real world to train in. It cannot be used in combat.**

**[Escape ID] (Active)**

**Grants the user the ability to break out of an ID.**

**[Create Undead] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Undead Available**

**[Skeleton Horde] [Zombie Horde] [Wolf of Death] [Archers of Hades]**

**[Create Ghost] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Ghosts Available**

**[Ghost] [Spirit] [Wraith] [Living Armour] [Spectral Knight]**

**[Ray of Death] (Active)**

**20 MP to cast**

**Deals 50 points of Death Damage to target.**

**[Drain Life] (Active)**

**5MP/S to cast**

**Drains 10 HP from target and gives it to second target.**

**[Create Skill] (Active)**

**Creates a skill to the users' wishes as long as they have the prerequisites to make it.**

**[Kenjutsu Mastery] (Active)**

**(LV 19 20/25100)**

**Your way of the blade far surpasses any other, but you still must discipline and hone your skill.**

**+19% DMG with bladed weapons**

**+18% chance of hitting**

**-18% chance of dodging**

**[Dragonsbreath] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to breath massive swathes of fire or another element under their control.**

**DMG: [(STR+INT)/2]**

**Cost: 100 Chakra/Second**

**[Minor God Ascendance] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**It allows the user to ascend to the ranks of Minor God.**

**Cost: 500,000 religious followers(don't die).**

**[SKILL LOCKED]**

**[Absolute Transformation Technique] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**Allows the user to perfectly hide their true form from anyone but themself.**

**Cost: Half of Regen. Rate/Second**

**[Tengai Shinsei] (Active)**

**(LV MAX)**

**This is a god-tier Jutsu, allowing the user to summon meteors from the heavens.**

**DMG: [(INT+STR)x250]+5000**

**Rinnegan: [(INTxSTR)x500]+10000**

**Cost: 0**

**Cooldown: 1 Minute**

I just facepalmed in annoyance as I had once again forgotten about my necromancy skill. Currently, I had 18/200 summoned. Well, for now, that is. I cracked my knuckles before spawned two more Skeleton Hordes, 30 Archers of Hades', 50 Wolves of Death, and a hundred Zombie Hordes. I just grinned seeing the massive army in front of me, 200 Skeleton Melee warriors with dark crystalline armor from matching my level, 60 Archers of Hades' with metallic bows, 100 large dire wolves, and a thousand Zombies. I used my observe skill again, this time focusing on Create ID. Seeing another few ID areas, I smirked a little.

**[Create ID] (Active)**

**Grants the user the ability to pause time in the real world to train in. It cannot be used in combat.**

**[Empty ID] [Zombie ID] [Shinobi ID] [Samurai ID] [Abyss] [Gates of Heaven] [Hellfire Pits]**

Even If I was delusional by my power sense, I knew I could probably take on the Gates of Heaven area. I clicked it and spawned the 20 Personas I had gained from eliminating two-thirds of Kumogakure. I had been saving them in case I needed them, and seeing how much just today I did, I decided I would have thirty or forty around me at all times. I frowned at the serenity of the clouds in front of me, the peaceful, beautiful and calm angels in front stood guard with a smile on their faces. It made me so unreasonably angry, and so I threw a meteor at them.

Naturally, I should have waited before showing my trump card. However, with my army of 1360 units and another 20 Personas, I did not care. They wouldn't even be able to touch me, and I watched the abject horror appear on their face, only for it to deal less than an eighth of their health. I frowned, perplexed. I doubted I could make the skill stronger, which means I would just need to find a better skill. Suddenly, I had an epiphany. In the anime, Madara had needed to use his Sharingan. What good was a Sharingan when I had the far superior version, the Rinnegan?

I activated the Rinnegan for the first time and I paused as the world turned into grayscale, but everything was colored in slightly by Chakra. I just muttered a small complaint, and then once again cast the Tengai Shinsei Jutsu. I paused, waiting for the angels to escape the meteor. Slowly, cracks appeared and they burst through, no longer peaceful looks on their face; Instead, looks of pure anger and arrogance replaced their previous kind ones. That was until they looked up at the sound of air piercing as a meteor nearly five times larger than the last obliterated them without even touching the ground. I laughed seeing the damage.

**500,010,000 Impact Damage**

**5,000 Burn Damage**

This... you had to be kidding me! With the Rinnegan, I dealt 500 million damage with a skill that cost absolutely nothing to use!? Looking in front of me, though, disappointed me more than I thought. The entire map had been ravaged, and one person stood in the middle. He was an old Asian guy, and the text above him simply stated him as Kami. I looked at him with disdain; I saw his health bar and promptly decided this wasn't worth it. After all, who could defeat... a God like this? "I... I can defeat you, I will defeat you," I stated plainly, "but not yet. I will gather the power to destroy you!"

I promptly destroyed the ID, and then checked all of the background notifications I had received. I grinned while closing each and everyone, and the more I closed, the happier I got. So this is what happened when you maxed out your luck, huh? I nodded in satisfaction as I looked at my stats again, my level now over 240, and my final stat maximized. It turns out, if you had a stat maxed, all extra points would go into your stat point bank... which totaled to 4,226 free points. Now, normally, this would be a great thing for any gamer. But for me? I had to ascend first. I looked over my Region Statistics.

**[Region Statistics]**

**Land of Fire and Lightning**

**Civilians: 78,281**

**Academy Students: 861**

**Genin: 378**

**Chunin: 567**

**Jonin: 981**

**Anbu(Personas): 420**

I just grinned; I only needed precisely 418512 people under my control until I could rank up. Considering how much land I owned, and how much land in Naruto there was to own, I assumed there were about 200k people alive in the elemental nations. On that positive note, I stood up from the small clearing in the forest I was situated in, the large trees no doubt due to the nature of the land of fire, and glanced at my undead army.

There would definitely be some changes around here, and most of them would be me turning my utmost attention to conquering this word to hurry up and take another so I could ascend.

_**2100 word count not including the skill spam, 2600 with it. good day :)** _


	6. Chapter Five and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See how the rip off trio known as Kakash, Tobe, and Ren do in the Academy.

**Special Chapter:**

**A Day in the Life of an Academy Student**

I sighed a little as I sat down on an oak wood bench next to my two friends, Kakash and Tobe. Kakash had slightly dark gray hair and a weird outfit, and Tobe had goggles with red lenses. These dumb boys... just wouldn't stop talking about Ninjutsu. Even I, the great and glorious Ren, was utterly fed up. Honestly, if I was fed up, that was saying something. I was ranked first in Ninjutsu, and last in Taijutsu, Shuurikenjutsu, and Kenjutsu. I just punched Tobe on the side of his head and his head slammed into the desk, which made me laugh.

"Baka! Why did you do that!" He shouted, which just made him so much cuter! The pout, the black hair, the dark eyes, both of which almost everyone in Konoha had because of the First Hokage, Shiro Kabuya, being part of the Uchiha Clan. However, to me, Tobe just pulled it off... so well. A definite 10/10, but that wouldn't stop me from some friendly teasing.

" 'Cause you guys wouldn't shut up about Ninjutsu, Baka!" I exacerbated the last word to emphasize my point while Kakash just muttered something about 'look who's talking,' to which I promptly punched him too. I giggled quietly as Sensei walked into the classroom glaring at all of us sending Kakashi and Tobe into what was a great imitation of a 90-degree angle.

Both of them sent me a harsh glare, to which I responded by blowing my tongue at them, not paying attention to the supersonic eraser about to hit me. I turned just in time for it to head dead center of my forehead as I was launched backward and saw what I would swear was a stream of blood, flying out of my forehead. "Itai! Itai, Itai, Itai Sensei!" I shouted in pain while Kakash and Tobe looked like they were hard-pressed not to laugh.

The teacher glared at me before saying; "If you must resort to giving your team harm, then what use are you as a NInja?" in a harsh tone of voice. Ouch, way to encourage your students, Sensei.

I pouted before getting up and sitting down at the bench again. "Why," I groaned, "does the Academy have to be so harsh to its students?"

"Because," Kakash replied, "they don't want you to die. And neither do we, so pay attention to the lesson."

I acknowledged what he said with a hum, and turned to the board where they were teaching a Jutsu known as the Great Fireball Technique. "Ugh, I learned this a year ago..." I muttered grumpily.

Can't I just be promoted to Anbu already?


End file.
